beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Farandia
Farandia is a moon of the gas giant Jin found orbiting in the trinary star system Faran. The ecosystem is unique in that it is home to magical creatures who owe allegiance to a pseudo deity known as the Toad Queen. Physical characteristics As Farandia is a gas giant moon, it has elongated day night cycles - 5 days of daylight and 5 days of night with an occasional total eclipse. Having no ice caps, the moon sports an entirely tropical environment on its surface with trees that grow to enormous sizes as well as vast oceans in between that go deeper than any of Earth's oceans. Because of the world's high oxygen content, forest fires are dangerously common giving Farandia a constantly changing environment. Ecosystem Farandia is home to some enormous creatures that take advantage of the moon's thick atmosphere and low gravity. On this world, one of the major evolutionary quirks was that magic became an advantageous development with some animals taking advantage of its physics defying phenomena. Because of this, it has become of major scientific interest to not only the locals, but also the Global Federation of Research and Defense. However, little of Farandia has been explored due to the large predators that stalk the jungles forcing nearly every civilian establishment to live in the mountains. One of the more remarkable aspects of Farandia is that the ecosystem is regulated by a single intelligent entity named the Toad Queen. The Toad Queen, using magic as a power source, is responsible for watching over and ensuring the balance of the predator-prey environment and to prevent it from collapsing. Thus, every animal and plant on Farandia is a servant of the Toad Queen, and they act in her stead. Flora *Faranapple - An apple that contains a dangerous, hunger-inducing toxin Fauna *Toad Queen - An entity that controls Farandia's ecosystem. Colonization Farandia's civilization is pre-industrial because of the lack of interest to advance in technology. By tradition, the wizards believe that conventional technology seen on Earth is oppressive, and thus, they have chosen to limit themselves. Their most advanced scientific field is alchemy, especially mixing a variety of strange ingredients native to the moon and then creating magical concoctions. Cities *Arcana City - Known as the first city created by wizards, Arcana City is a majestic location situated in Farandia's mountaintops. It is best known for its public school of magic, a grand tower located in the center of the city. History Colonization When magic was rediscovered in the 2030s, governments from all over Earth actively sought out those gifted with this power. However, the wizards wished to be left alone, preferring to lead a simple life style. For the next fifty years, they would live in reservations on Earth which were very limited. With the discovery of wormhole travel along with Farandia, the wizards living on the reservations believed that they had the rights to colonize and study the world due to it being home to magical creatures which they asserted they would understand better than anyone else. After much politics and paperwork, the wizards were finally given the chance to have a world of their own. The Toad Queen Pact Little did the civilization of wizards know, Farandia was actually already inhabited by an unnamed race of strange creatures ruled by a single, intelligent entity which had control over the moon's entire ecosystem. Due its appearance, it was named the Toad Queen. The Toad Queen proclaimed that the wizards were invading the land, and thus, food from Earth failed to grow in Farandian soil. To compensate, the two formed a pact that would allow them to stay - every year, the best child skilled in magic would be sent to the Toad Queen as an offering. In exchange, the Toad Queen would ensure plentiful food for the villages. So long as the Toad Queen continued receiving the sacrifices, the inhabitants of Farandia did not have to work to receive food. The existence of this pact was, for the most part, kept a secret from all children until they were old enough to learn the truth. Death of the Toad Queen The Great Famine The Global Federation of Research and Defense had recently lost contact with Farandia and had sent Riley Malsworth, Brynia Malsworth, Savien Wesiford and Miles Noahson to investigate. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish